Wishes Made and Dreams Come True
by Lady Sethia
Summary: The long awaited sequal to "The Perfect Birthday Present". Two years has passed since that fatefull day. Sesshoumaru has finally come to terms with his feelings for Kagome, but is it too late? Will she forgive him, or will she turn to Inu Yasha who has of
1. Default Chapter

The long awaited sequal to "The Perfect Birthday Present" is now out!! I hope you guys are excited about this story as much as I am. I must apologize for it taking so long for me to get this out. You see I am still in the process of moving and all so it is taking me a bit longer than I had expected to start getting this out. Anyway, move on to the next chapter, I am done babbling, hehe. 


	2. Apologies Given

*Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha & Co. nor Bleed For Me so don't sue me.*  
  
Song: Bleed For Me by Saliva  
  
Symbols: ~{...}~ Lyrics  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
~...~ Inner Thoughts  
  
~ Prologue ~  
  
Kagome sat down with her back against the tree, taking in a deep breath as she did so. She could hear the growling coming from the other side of the tree. Smiling to herself she pulled out some potato chips from the bag next to her. Placing the bag of chips in her lap, she grabbed the can of soda she had sat down on the ground and popped the top. Kagome gulped down the contents of the can then sighed as she looked to the cloudless blue sky.  
  
"You going to share that, wench, or did you just come here to taunt me?" came a smooth, yet angry voice from the other side of the tree.  
  
"After two years you still haven't learned any manners. My name is Kagome, and you are not getting anything untill you call me by that and nothing else." Kagome huffed. She heard a sigh and she smiled at her victory.  
  
"Ok, Kagome. Now are you going to share that with me or no? I may be a demon and not have to eat as often as you humans, but I do need to eat sometime. It has been two weeks since I have eaten last."   
  
She got up, potato chips in hand, and slowly made her way over to his side of the tree. She stopped when she came face to face with him, "You know, you would have eaten sooner if you had not been such a jerk last time, Sesshoumaru." Kagome giggled as she pinched his cheek lightly.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her, "Isn't it enough that you torment me by keeping me locked to this tree? Why must you insist on humiliating me as well?"  
  
"Oh Sessho-chan, lighten up." She tossed him the bag of potato chips and sat down in front of him.   
  
He caught the bag effortlessly in mid air, opening it as he brought it closer to his body. After eating a few chips he returned to looking at Kagome. "So when are you bringing Rin to see me? She has not been by the last two times you have been and I wish to see her."  
  
Kagome's eyes seem to dull, sadness peeking out through them, as she turned her head away from Sesshoumaru. "It has been two years and she still has yet to move past you abandoning her." Kagome turned her head back to the demon, looking into his eyes. "She thought of you as a father, Sessho-chan, and it broke her heart that you would leave her like you did. In truth, you hurt her worse than you hurt me."   
  
He watched as she turned her head back away from him, catching a glimpse of a single tear that rolled down her cheek. He felt his heart wrench at the sight and from what he had just heard. At that moment, just like the million other moments, he wished he could take back what he had done to the people who had cared for him. Wanting to change the subject quickly to rid himself of the pain he asked the first thing that came to mind. "So how are you and Inu Yasha doing?"  
  
~{All I ever wanted was to be at your service  
  
But now I'm alone cause you were here and you're gone  
  
And all I ever wanted was to feel I had a purpose  
  
But now that's all gone}~  
  
A smile crept up on her face, "We are doing good, I suppose. Since Naraku has been defeated we fight alot less, in fact it has been a week since we have had a fight. He takes good care of myself and Rin." She sat for a brief moment in silence, then the silence was swallowed up by the sound of her giggling.  
  
"What is so damn funny?" Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome as if she had just lost her mind.  
  
Kagome managed to get her giggling under controll enough to answer him. "He and Shippo still fight. I was just thinking about the fight they had yesterday, Shippo actually won. The look on Inu Yasha's face was priceless as he ate dirt."  
  
He watched her intently, taking in the way her eyes seemed to dance when she laughed. How she seemed so happy and full of life. ~I told you that you would regret it, baka.~ 'Oh shut up, I realise my mistake now. I can't take what I did back, and trust me I wish I could do so.' The sound of clothes rustling brought him out of his thoughts. Looking to Kagome, he noticed she was standing. "Leaving so soon?" He could barely hide the disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Yes, Sessho-chan, I have lessons today with Kaede." She reached into her bag and pulled out the extra soda she had brought and another bag of chips. "I'm sorry I didn't have much to bring you this time, I will stop by tomorrow with some more food." She walked over to the table she had set up near the tree for him. Dusting off the leaves she sat down the drink and chips.  
  
"Kagome, I...I'm..." His words stuck in the back of his throat and wouldn't come out.  
  
She looked at him curiously, "Hai, Sessho-chan?"  
  
"Forget it, it's not important." He looked away from her in an attempt to hide his pain from her. 'It is not like she will believe me anyway.'  
  
~{But if you could give me  
  
Just one love, just one life  
  
just one chance to believe in mine  
  
Just one love, just one life}~  
  
Kagome stepped up closer to him and threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. "Okay, Sessho-cha, I will stop by again tomorrow with some more food." She pulled away from him and turned to leave. Looking back over her shoulder, she waved bye to him and gave him a big heart warming smile. "I will see you tomorrow."  
  
He watched as she walked away from him then turned his attention to the table she had set the food and drink on. His vision blurred, closing them tight in hopes to clear it he felt something warm trickle down his cheek. Sesshoumaru brought his hand to his face, tracing the warm line with his fingertips. Bringing his hand away from his face he stared at his fingers in disbelief at the proof of him crying. He felt more tears fall from his eyes, 'Kagome, Rin, I am sorry.'  
  
~{you'd bleed for me  
  
and I didn't dare to notice you  
  
now I'm stuck out on a line.  
  
Bleed for me  
  
I didn't care to be with you  
  
now you're stuck in my mind}~  
  
The sun set, the night went by and morning came, all the while he had cried. He had willed himself to stop many times through the night, but to no avail. So when he saw Kagome break through the tree line he didn't even bother to attempt to stop the tears from falling. He watched as she got closer to him, turning his head he attempted to hide the fact he had been crying.  
  
Use to him not looking at her she continued to walk up to him, "Good morning, Sesshoumaru! Mom made a pizza for you this morning, it is still warm if you would like some." She smiled as she held up the plate with the pizza on it.  
  
"Just set it on the table, I'm not hungry right now." He felt his stomach tighten in protest, but he still kept his face turned from her and held his ground.  
  
Kagome's smile faded, worry took over the happy look on her face. "Sessho-chan, what is wrong? You have never turned down pizza before, it's your favorite." She set the plate down on the table and took a step closer to him.  
  
"I said I am not hungry woman, now leave it there and be gone." He snapped at her.  
  
Kagome jumped back startled by him yelling at her, then tears filled her eyes. "Why do you have to be such a jerk?" She stepped closer to him and was about to yell at him when she noticed something on his face shine as it reflected the sun's light. "Sessho-chan, look at me."  
  
"I said leave woman."  
  
When he wouldn't turn his face to her she grabbed his chin and turned it for him. Her eyes went wide, "Sessho-chan, what is wrong? Please tell me!"  
  
He looked into her eyes and was taken aback by the worry and sadness that had filled them. "Why are you looking at me like that? I do not ask for your pity."  
  
She tightened her grip on his chin, "I worry about you. You are crying and I want to know why."  
  
~{All I ever wanted was to be what you needed  
  
cause something so strong it could never be wrong.  
  
And all I can promise is to say what I'm feeling  
  
We've made it so long}~  
  
He pulled his chin out of her grasp, "I'm sorry, Kagome, that is why I cry." Sesshoumaru turned his face away from her when he felt the rush of more tears enter his eyes.  
  
She stepped back from him, "Sesshoumaru, I wish I could believe you I really do, but you have lied to me many times before in an attempt to get me to free you." She walked over to her bag, opened it and took out two cans of soda and some cookies. She placed the items on the table then turned to him, "I will leave these here, I baked the cookies myself. I hope you like them. I will see you in a couple of days, Sesshoumaru." With that she turned to leave.  
  
"Kagome, please stay, at least while I eat."   
  
~{But if you could give me  
  
Just one love, just one life  
  
just one chance to believe in mine  
  
Just one love, just one life}~  
  
Kagome slowly turned back around to face him, "I will stay while you eat but then I must go. I am teaching Rin how to defend herself today and I don't want to be late." She sat down a couple steps away from the base of the tree and half heartedly smiled at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached out to grab a slice of pizza but the plate was just out of his grasp. Growling, he strained to extend his reach so he could get the food. He heard Kagome giggle and was about to make a snide remark when he saw her push the plate towards him. He quickly grabbed a slice and took a huge bite out of it.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile at him. "I thought you said you weren't hungry."  
  
"I lied." He stated simply. "Could you move the soda closer to me, I don't think I can reach it."  
  
Kagome stood up, grabbed the can and handed it to him. Their hands brushed against each other as he took it from her. Electricity shot through her body, starting at where the contact was made moving all the way down to her toes. She pulled her hand back quickly and dropped her gaze to the ground in an attempt to hide her blush.  
  
He looked at her amused, "Are you okay Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah, I am fine." She took a seat in front of him again and watched as he ate.  
  
~{You'd bleed for me  
  
and I didn't dare to notice you  
  
now I'm stuck out on a line.  
  
Bleed for me  
  
I didn't care to be with you  
  
now you're stuck in my mind}~  
  
He finished off the pizza quickly and now had a cookie in his hand. He took a cautious bite out of it, his eyes went wide from surprise. "These are good, what are they called?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "I am glad you like them. They are called cookies, there are several types of cookies. The kind you are eating now are chocolatechip."  
  
He practically inhaled the rest of the cookies. After licking his fingers to get the chocolate that had melted on to them he smiled at Kagome. "Could you bring those again next time you come?"  
  
She giggled, "Sure, Sessho-chan." Standing, she brushed off the dirt on her clothes. "Okay, I have to head out now. I will be back in a couple of days." She gave him a good bye hug and went to leave.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
She turned back to him, "Hai?"  
  
Sesshoumaru took in a deep breath, then slowly exhaled. "I truely am sorry. I am not expecting you to release me, but I want you to know that. Would you tell Rin that I apologize to her as well?"  
  
She sighed, "I will tell her Sessho-chan, but I don't know if that will change things." Kagome smiled weakly at him then turned and left.  
  
He watched her retreating figure until it disappeared through the tree line. After she was out of sight he whispered to himself, "I still love you, Kagome."  
  
~{Just one love in my life...  
  
You'd bleed for me  
  
and I didn't dare to notice you  
  
now I'm stuck out on a line.  
  
Bleed for me  
  
I didn't care to be with you  
  
now you're stuck in my mind}~ 


	3. Author's Notes Again!

Hey guys, it's Sethia again. Sorry to keep putting in author notes but this is something that needs to be addressed. Ok, here is the deal, if you are reading this story without reading 'The Perfect Birthday Present' first THEN STOP NOW! That story came first and if you don't read it this one will make no sense what so ever. Second, the two years that have passed are pretty much not important. The things that were important will be brought into the story via flashbacks and what not. I will be going into detail on how the characters feel about the whole situation but that will come as the story progresses. Some will be their POV, I am not really good at writting that style but I am going to try. It seems to fit the situation the best. Anyways, thanks for listening to me and thanks to those who had reviewed already. Please keep em coming :c)  
  
Lady Sethia 


	4. Sango's Memories

~ Chapter 1 ~  
  
Kagome walked slowly away from the tree that held the second love of her life who, ironically, had betrayed her just as the first had. She felt her chest tighten as the pang of heartache struck her, 'Am I doomed to always be this unlucky when it comes to love?' A lone tear made its way down her cheek, hastily she roughly wiped it from her face. 'No, I will not let this bring me down.' With determination in her eyes, she quickened her pace to the village.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Rin squealed as her mother, as well as mentor, came into view. Taking off into a run she threw herself into the woman, wraping her arms around her in a tight hug.  
  
Kagome laughed as she felt herself fall backwards, child in arms, to the ground. "Hello, Rin." She said between giggles. "Did you behave for Sango-chan while I was gone?" She pulled back to look into the girl's eyes when the giggling above her came to an abrupt halt.  
  
Rin hung her head in shame, her bangs hanging over her eyes. "Rin ran away from Sango-sama. She was being mean to Rin."  
  
Kagome sighed in frustration, "Rin, what have I told you about running away from her? And what have I taught you about speaking like that?"  
  
A tear made its way down the girl's cheek as she took in a deep breath to prepare herself for her punishment. "I'm sorry, Kagome-chan, I won't ever do it again. Sango-sama was trying to make me eat this gross looking green stuff, it smelt gross too." She wrinkled her little nose at the memory of the smell.  
  
'Why does she have to be so cute? I can't stay mad at her when she acts like this.' Letting out another sigh she let a smile spread across her lips. "She did, did she?"  
  
Rin nodded her head vigorously, "Um hmm."  
  
Slowly Kagome pushed Rin off of her, placing her hands at the girl's sides she prepared to give Rin her punishment. "Well, you must be punished for running off like you did." She saw the tears come to the girl's eyes. "And I see this as a fitting punishment." Before she finished the statement she had begun tickling Rin.  
  
Rin fell to the soft earth giggling and trying her best to squirm out of Kagome's grasp. Neither heard Sango approach above the laughter and the squeals.  
  
Sango raised one eyebrow at the scene before her, keeping in the fit of giggles that wanted to escape her firm pressed mouth. She watched as Kagome slowed in her tickle fest and Rin let out a sigh of relief. "So this is where you ran off to." Sango crossed her arms and looked down at the girl, trying her hardest to look mad.  
  
Rin looked up from her spot on the ground, "I'm sorry Sango-sama, I won't run away from you again."  
  
Sango let the giggles she had been holding back come forth, scaring both Rin and Kagome. "You better not, do you know how worried I have been?" With that she joined Kagome on the ground next to Rin and began tickling the little girl.  
  
Kagome sat up to catch her breath, what started out as tickling Rin turned to an all out tickling war between the three girls. Sango, being the victor, was still on the ground clutching her sides while fits of uncontrollable laughter erupted from her. Kagome turned to Rin, who was still on the ground breathing hard short breaths, "Rin, hun, why don't you go find Shippo and you two play for a while."  
  
The look of confusion spread across the little girl's face, "Kagome-chan, what about my lessons?" The words were barely audible as she was still trying to catch her breath.  
  
Kagome smiled lovingly at Rin, "We will put off your lessons untill tomorrow, right now I must speak to Sango." She watched the little girl run off into the village in search of her companion. As soon as she dissapeared from sight, Kagome turned her attention to Sango.  
  
"You saw him again today didn't you Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, the contempt for whom she was talking about dripped off every word.  
  
She lowered her head and looked to the ground, searching for some kind of comfort or distraction. Finding none she proceeded to twirl her hair around her finger. "Yes, Sango-chan, I did. I can't let him starve, you know that I can't be that mean."  
  
Sango shook her head and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Kagome, a creature like that deserves to die."  
  
Kagome jerked her head up, shocked, and looked into her friend's eyes. She watched as Sango's eyes went from caring, loving eyes to ones of hatred and malice. "Sango, what has happened to you?" She pulled her body away from her friend's grasp.  
  
The warmth of Kagome being removed from her hand brought her out of the daze she had been in. The look on Kagome's face brought tears to Sango's eyes. "I'm sorry Kagome-chan, I shoudn't have said that like I did. I just can't forgive him for what he did to you and Rin." 'And what he did to me.'  
  
Kagome smiled but it did not reach her eyes, "Sango-chan, I forgive him, that is enough for me. I believe even his cold heart is capable of change and can love and even feel regret for what he has done." Kagome pulled her friend into a hug. "Please, Sango, give him another chance." With that, she stood and walked into the village.  
  
Sango watched Kagome's retreating form, tears in her eyes. ' I am sorry, Kagome-chan, I wish I could. I..I..just can't, not after what he did.'  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It had been two days after the final battle with Naraku. The night was alive with lightning as the worst storm I had ever seen drew closer. I had left my companions, my only comfort, right after the battle had finished. I had found my brother's lifeless body amongst the debris of youkai carcasses, dirt, and other objects that couldn't be made out.   
  
Tears stung my eyes as I hoisted his lifeless body over my shoulder and left the battlegrounds without so much as a whispered good bye to my only friends. I trudged into the night, my steps coming slow and my breathing labored. I can feel the blood oozing out of the wound in my side. I keep pushing myself forward and feel the wound rip.   
  
I feel my face contort in pain, my legs weaken, and then my knees give out. I hit the ground, my mouth open in a silent scream, and dirt cakes the back of my throat and mouth. Coughing and choking, I crawl to where Kohaku's body had landed. Gently I place my arms around his torso and legs, then lifted him with me as I stand. Slower than before, I start back off in the direction of my destination.  
  
Lightning flashes as bright as day, at the same time thuder envelops me. I feel the first cold, large rain drop hit my face. Cursing my bad luck I feel the rain start to come in torrents. 'Just a little further.' I remind myself as my feet begin to slip on the now muddy ground. I felt myself lose my balance, quickly I throw my weight forward and correct myself.  
  
After several close encounters with the wet, muddy earth I had almost given up, almost. After the last fall, I pushed myself one more time to get up and keep going. I was rewarded for my efforts when a short while later I entered the clearing. Lightning flashed and I saw his form pinned to the tree, his golden eyes reflected the light eerily.  
  
I broke out into a run, stopping only when I had reached the tree. I laid Kohaku's body at the base of the tree, then I looked to the demon with hopefull eyes. With the moon hidden behind the angry storm clouds it was to dark for me to make out his face, but I could feel his eyes boring into my flesh.  
  
"What is it you want, exterminator?" the cold and hateful voice came to me.  
  
Lightning flashed again, lighting up his face. I could see the hatred in his eyes, the sound of me swallowing hard was covered up as thunder reverberated through the clearing. Choking down my fear, I stepped closer to him. "Please, Sesshoumaru-sama, I beg of you please bring my brother back to me."  
  
I could hear him laughing a cold sadistic laugh, "And just what makes you think I can do that?"  
  
I speak, but once again thunder comes and it drowns out my voice. I clear my throat and speak again, "I have heard of the sword you carry with you. The Tenseiga is said to be able to revive the dead. I ask you again, please bring my brother back to me."   
  
I don't know how long I stood there staring into the dark, waiting, hoping his answer would be yes. But as more time passed I could feel the hope I once had start to slip through my fingers. I went to speak again, but once again the lightning illuminates his face revealing the look of malice it held, and my voice caught in my throat.  
  
"Pitiful excuse for a youkai exterminator, I Sesshoumaru, will not be the only one to suffer. I deny your request to revive your brother. Now get out of my sight."   
  
I felt my anger begin to rise within my body, pure hatred for the demon in front of me consumed every ounce of my being. 'How dare he deny me of something so important.' The last thing I remember before I blacked out is the sound of my fist connecting with his jaw and the sound of his laughter echoing through out the clearing.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Sango absently wiped the tears from her face and stood, 'He will never change, Kagome. Please, don't let him fool you again.' Slowly she made her way back to the village. 


	5. Anime Music Video Notes

Okay, for all of you who want the Inu anime music videos there are some requirements that I need to let you know about. First, you must have AIM for this is the only way other than Kazaa I can get them to you. Second, be ready to spend a minimum of ten minutes getting it from me. Things do not transfer very fast over AIM. Third, you must let me know which video you want before hand so I can set a time aside for you to get it.  
  
Here is a list of what I currently have finished:  
  
Anime: Inu Yasha  
  
Song: Going Under by Evanescence  
  
Length: 3 minutes 42 seconds  
  
Description: A Tribute to Kikyo  
  
Anime: Inu Yasha  
  
Song: All or Nothing by Athena Cage  
  
Length: 3 minutes 52 seconds  
  
Discription: A powerful view done to a good song and anime  
  
Anime: Inu Yasha  
  
Song: Tricky by Excess  
  
Length: 4 minutes 44 seconds  
  
Discription: A sorta funny, sorta serious video about the anime. Kinda hard to describe this one. Mostly done to Naraku  
  
Anime: Inu Yasha  
  
Song: Sympathy For The Devil by Guns N' Roses  
  
Length: 7 minutes 37 seconds  
  
Discription: A Sesshomaru tribute  
  
Thanks for your time and patience.  
  
Lady Sethia 


End file.
